Some Roads Lead Nowhere
"Some Roads Lead Nowhere" is the twelfth episode and mid-season finale of the seventh season of One Tree Hill and the 142nd produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on December 7, 2009. As Nathan and Haley prepare for the family's move to Barcelona, Brooke struggles to accept Julian's reaction to Alex's crisis. Quinn helps Clay hatch a plan to win back Nathan as a client. Meanwhile, Millie's downward spiral puts her and Mouth at a crossroads, and Dan Scott's pronouncement shocks Rachel and his audience. Sypnosis Clay sits near a bonfire by the pool and then grabs his cell phone, tossing it into the water as blood begins to pour more heavily into the bathtub where an unconscious Alex lies following her suicide attempt. Dan leans against a wall and ponders, guilt-ridden as Rachel walks by and assures him it will be a good show. Nathan and Haley laugh and watch as Jamie begins to wave a red cape, pretending to be a matador. Jamie angrily exclaims that moving to Spain is "bullshit", and Haley sticks a bar of soap in his mouth. Julian goes into Alex's hotel room and finds her unconscious body as he lifts her out of the tub and takes her to a hospital. Skills tells Lauren that he has the job as a sports coordinator in Los Angeles. Millie arrives to the hotel room and finds the blood-soaked bathtub, sitting beside it and crying as Mouth arrives and comforts her. Brooke, much to Julian's surprise, arrives at the hospital to comfort him. Haley chastises Jamie for cursing and says that Spain will be a learning experience. Jamie apologizes to Nathan for cursing and is upset that he wanted his dad to remain on the Bobcats. Nathan tells him that on a bad day, he goes to the bar to make himself feel better. Memorable Quotes :"Do you understand me, son?" :Forgiveness is love, you know?" (Haley looks at Nathan) :"What did I do?" :He's quoting your father now. It's unbelievable." ::Haley James Scott Jamie Scott and Nathan Scott :"I remember looking in that mirror and telling you how special you are. How can you not see that?" :Marvin, when I look at that mirror, I just want to cut a line on it and snort it. That's what I see." ::Mouth McFadden and Millicent Huxtable :"Sometimes I think that we waste our words and we waste our moments and we don't take the time to say the things that are in our hearts when we have the chance." ::Clay Evans :"I came here to tell you two things. The first is that I love you and I miss you and I want to be with you. And the second is... I'm making that movie with Alex." ::Julian Baker :"My mom used to be the most amazing woman. She had this magic inside her. And after a while, she felt unloved or unworthy. I don't know. My dad was always working, and I was just a kid. I was always gone, just doing whatever kids do. No one reminded her how special she was. No one tried to stop her when she took that extra drink or those extra pills. And... Eventually, her fire burned out. And she became that not-so-special person she thought she was al along." :"Julian, you can't fix your mom by fixing Alex." :"But maybe I can help before her fire burns out. And if not.. then at least I tried." ::Julian Baker and Brooke Davis :"I want to be your agent Nate, but if you're gonna sign with me, you need to know that I plan on falling completely and insanely in love with Quinn." ::Clay Evans to Nathan Scott Voice-over Music * "Blue Skies" - Noah + The Whale * "As Much As I Ever Could" - City And Color * "Mother" - Jack Savoretti * "Three Rounds And A Sound" - Blind Pilot * "The One Step" - Jean Grae * "Mama Said Knock You Out" - LL Cool J * "We Don't Eat" - James Vincent McMorrow * "Until You Won Me Over" - Trent Dabbs * "Horizon" - Rachel Yamagata * "Waiting" - City And Color * "Brooklyn" - WAKEY!WAKEY! This episode's title originated from the song Some Streets Lead Nowhere, originally sung by Matthew Ryan. Trivia This is the first mid-season finale to not feature Lucas and Peyton. *This is the first appearence of Alexander Coin. *This episode marks the final appearance of Rachel Gatina. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Lauren Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Miranda Stone Category:Episodes featuring Alexander Coyne Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Grubbs Category:Episodes featuring Ken Arthur Category:Episodes featuring Toby